All Is Lost
by My Silver Heart
Summary: BASED ON THE 1O BOOKS there will be more chapters,I'm just getting started with it. What will happen when Cam and Alex make a new friend at a new school? Will this girl turn out to be a friend,or will she serve a dark purpose towards the twins?
1. Friend Or Foe?

Alex and Camryn had completed their initiation just a year ago,and they are now 17,going back to Coventry soon. But how will it all work out before then...

Alex and Camryn were walking on the beach,they were on vacation for about 4 months,so they also had to go to school here,Emily and Dave had gone to some sort of event that they didn't want to be any part of. It was Sunday,a typical day for them,the day before school. Suddenly,Cam felt someone tap her shoulder and her and Alex whirled around. They saw a girl,about their age 16-17 and she had brown hair,green eyes and pale,clear looking skin.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Um,hi i'm Alex and this is my sister,Camryn,who are you?" Alex asked,totally confused.

"I'm Emma,i'm new to the school around here,and i'm just getting to know everyone before Monday,or atleast trying to..." the girl answered.

"Well,okay then" Cam said. "why don't you meet us at the school tomorrow,atleast we'll know somebody,we're new to.."

"Okay,see ya!" the girl said,but she had a suspicious tone,and she shot Alex and Cam an evil grin before scampering away. "Well,that was sorta weird.." Alex said. "Ya,i'll say,but did you see the way she looked at us,like a snake cornering a mouse." Cam said,frowning at the lame joke she just made. "Well,she can't be one of Thantos's lackeys,remember? Unc the skunk dissapeared after our initiation." Alex reminded her sister. "True..." Cam said.

So both of them walked the beach for another hour,discussing school stuff and such,then they headed back to their "house". After both girls had settled into their "new" room,they both sat their in silence. Alex's mind was racing,wondering about the girl they had previously met.

Just then,Alex's head began to pound,an icy gust surrounded her,and she knew what was happening; she was having a premonition. She reached over to Cam,but as soon as she touched her,Alex knew Cam was also in vision mode. Then,a picture formed in their heads. They saw a room,a dark room that they couldn't indentify and then they heard whispers and mumbles,but they only cought some words..."destroyed...accident...how?" and then they heard screams,that sounded awfully familiar. Then the vision faded.

"Woah...!" Cam practically shouted,causing Alex to jump.

"What was that about?:" Alex said.

"I don't know,but those noises sounded really familiar,but I can't place them.." Alex said,desperatly trying to figure out the voices.

"Well, we can't worry about it right now,it's 1:00 and we have school tomorrow,but we need to keep an eye on that Emma,and I know we shouldn't but we have to check back on Covenry island,to ask Ileana and make sure we're not in danger or anything" Cam said,then yawned.

"Okay,Cam-ille but be careful,night" Alex said,then shit off the light.

"night" Cam said back.

The next morning both girls woke up and got ready to go to their new-for-4-months school. They were both scared,they had had another vision last night,the same one but the noises louder,but they still couldn't place the screams.

"Okay Als,ready to go?" Cam asked.

"You bet,and be careful Cam,you never know about that Emma girl." Alex warned.

"You know I will..." Cam said.

So they headed out the door,crossed the beach and reached the school,they were about to walk in the front doors when they heard a vaguely familiar voice,and turned around.

Then they saw her...


	2. Orientation

As they turned around,they saw Emma standing right behind them,which was odd because they didn't see her there before. There was something different about her,her eyes looked almost violet colored,but hadn't they been green before?

"uh,hi?" Alex said.

"Hey!" Emma said.

"So uh,should we get to orientation?"

So the trio entered the school,and made a beeline for the gym. They all sat down in the second row of the set up chairs and waited for the lecture to start. Then a young looking woman walked in,she had short blonde hair,brown eyes and was wearing normal pants and a sweater.

"Good day new students." She greeted them. "Today,we will assign all of you to your classes,though you might already know them,and you will get your class schedules.

"Oh yay." Cam whispered to her sister,who just shrugged in response.

Then the teachers and principal all told of the school and what they would experience here,and all the teachers and classes,where everything was and so on. Then they started pulling everyone aside to hand out schedules and assign classes.

"Camryn Barnes and Alexandra?" The blonde lady asked them.

"Yes,that's us." they both responded in unison.

"Okay,so you two will be in my class. I understand you are only here for about 4 months,but you might aswell get used to everything. My name is ,and here are your class schedules.

She handed them each a schedule with their home room number on it ,then smiled and said "I'll see you both in class." and walked out the doors.

"Well,we better get going then." Cam said.

"Ya,okay but be careful can't you tell something's up with that Emma girl,I mean she's so clingy and it seems like her eyes are changing colors." Alex gravely stated.

So they reached their classroom,sat down in their desks and got to know everyone. Then after a school tour,setting up their lockers and starting a small lesson in all their classes,they headed home at the end of the day.

"Well,that wont be to bad for four months I guess." Alex said.

"Ya,it's not bad." Cam said.

"Hey,guys! This school isn't bad,but I wish I was in your class..." Emma ran up to them and said.

"Ya... Anyways,we better head home,see ya Emma." Cam said.

"Okay,bye." Emma said.

Cam and Alex reached the house,walked in and were greeted my Dave and Emily.

"So,how was your day?" Emily asked.

'Don't tell her about Emma,I have a bad feeling about her.' Alex telepatchically ordered her twin.

'I won't don't worry.' Cam silently said back.

"Um,it was good we're in the same class and it's not a bad school." Cam told her adoptive mom.

"Well,that's good,now come sit down,dinner is ready." Dave said.

So they all sat at the table,ate the meal Emily had cooked,which surprisingly didn't taste all that bad,and then they headed upstairs.

"I think we need to be extra careful around that Emma girl,she seems like she's hiding something." Cam said.

"Ya,and I ran into her in the bathroom at school earlier,I tried the truth spell on her but it didn't work,it's like she has some magic barrier or something." Alex pointed out.

"Well,let's just make a pact that we have eachother's backs,and we should follow her around when she wants us to,you know gather some clues and stuff,by steer clear of danger,or atleast try." Cam said.

"Got it sista twitch." Alex said.


	3. Ileana's Worry

Back on Coventry island,Ileana paced the floor of her cozy cottage,mind racing with different thoughts. She had been sensing something dark and evil in the twins's area,but she didn't know whether she should contact them,or let it be for the time being. But she didn't want to wait till the last minute and let the worse happen...

Ileana started towards the door,she was going to go see Miranda,maybe she had some answers,I mean after all,the twins were her daughters. As she opened the door,Ileana's orange tabby cat Boris lept into her cape pocket. She walked out the door and started walking to the lovely cottage of LunaSoleil.

Ileana walked on what seemed like a never-ending sort of hike,then she finally saw the large cottage coming into view. She walked up the front steps and banged on the front door. Then the twin's mother,Miranda appeared. She had her long auburn hair braided down her back and was wearing a purple cloak and purple gown.

"Ileana? what are you doing here?" Miranda asked her niece.

"I came to inform you of something." Ileana said.

"Oh,well come on in then." Miranda offered.

So Ileana walked into the beautiful cottage,the wallks were painted a light lilac,the furniture was a nice dark oak color and there was a painting on the wall,it was a painting of Ileana,Alex,Cam and Miranda,when the twins were about 15. Miranda was standing behind the girls,who were on the right side of of her,and Ileana was beside the twins,with an arm around both of their shoulders.

"When did this get hung up." Ileana asked,examining the painting.

"I had a painter do that for me,I just wanted a little reminder of my girls until they return to live here,I already made their rooms ready aswell." Miranda explained.

"Oh,well it's very nice." Ileana said.

"But anyways,I came to tell you something... Ileana explained,"I have felt like something dark and evil has been coming in contact with the girls,and I feel like something is wrong,I think we need to warn them." Ileana said,with concern creeping into her voice.

"Nobody harms my daughters!" Miranda exclaimed,"Lets go,we shouldn't waste much time."

"Yes"

So the two women made a beeline out of the cottage and hurried to the village plaza on the island,to inform Lady Rihanna about their leaving. They entered the unity dome and saw Lady Rihanna and Lady Fan discussing,and having a conversation.

"Excuse us." Ileana said,"But we would just like to inform you that we will be leaving the island to go see Apolla and Artemis for a little while."

noticing them,Lady Rihanna turned around,looking slightly confused. "Why? They are coming back in about 5 months after all." she said.

"Well,we feel they are in danger,and we need to protect them,they are important to us after all,and we care about their welfare." Miranda explained.

"Oh,well in that case go on ahead,but we will be keeping track of things with the situator spell." Rihanna said.

"Okay then." Ileana said.

The two women exited the unity dome,looking concerned and wanting to get to the twins as soon as possible. So as soon as they were in the clearing,they recited the traveller's spell,and were on their way to protect the girls.


	4. An Enemy Returns

Alex and Camryn were pacing their bedroom floor. They were wondering if they should contact Ileana and Miranda,but they had both eventually agreed not to. They were interrupted by a sudden banging on their window.

They opened it to notice Emma standing at their window wearing a hundred-watt smile. Confused as the twins were,they allowed her to start a converstaion.

"Hi again!" Emma said.

"Hi? how did you know where we were?" Alex demanded.

"Oh,I saw you walk to the house earlier,I live two doors down." Emma explained.

"Anyways,I found something so cool! Come with me." Emma said,jumping away from the window.

The twins looked at Emma,then turned to face eachother. 'Let's go with her.' Cam telepathically told her sister. 'right behind ya.' Alex replied. So they headed off following Emma,they weren't sure where she was leading them to though.

They ended up turning the corner,and were stopped by a dead end corner,they couldn't move forward anymore,so the twins were about to turn back,when they heard Emma's voice.

"Wait! don't leave,you wont be around for much longer anyways." Emma said,her voice changing.

The twins turned back around and to their shock,they saw 'Emma' changing form. Her hair turned into dark black curls,her green eyes turned completely violet colored,and she was wearing a purple cloak and dress. The twins bothed gasped and immediately recongized who they were dealing with.

"Sersee!" They both said in unison.

"yep,miss me?" Sersee said.

Then,suddenly Sersee lunged forward,straight for the twins. She stopped inches away from them,with a long rope in her hands. She recited a spell under her breath and the rope jumped out of her hands and shot at the twins. Before they could defend themselves,their hands got tied,and the rope binded each of them,not together, but binded their arms to their sides and tied their ankles,so they could no longer move.

"How unfortunate for you two,you wont be around to return to the island for your family." Sersee said,laughing wickedly.

"You wont get away with this Sersee;why do you hate us so much?" Cam demanded.

"Well,let me see...here it is in multiple choice. A)because I do B) because you are a threat to my ruling of the island. And C)You get everything handed to you,your powers,your royal status and your amulets and such." Sersee yelled.

"But,to bad for you,you wont be a threat to me me for much longer,lets get this over with,shall we?" Sersee said,pulling out a knife.


	5. Saved By Two

Sersee took a step towards them,laughing at their terrified looks. She kneeled down beside Cam,yanking the amulet off her neck and then holding the knife to her neck.

"Get away from my sister!" Alex demanded.

"As if." Sersee snorted sarcastically.

Seconds before Sersee would have killed Cam,she looked over her shoulder to see two people dashing towards them,and they stopped in the clear looking at them with looks of concern,worry and hatred.

"You get away from them now!" Ileana demanded.

"No way,i'm gonna rid myself of them,and you two basket cases can't stop me." Sersee said.

Miranda and Ileana ran at Sersee,Ileana used a spell,and it sent Sersee backwards,away from the twins,but not for long. The knife from Sersee's hand landed harmlessly beside Alex.

"Oh,are you girls okay?" Miranda asked,on the verge of crying.

"Ya,we're fine,thanks to you guys,untie us?" Alex asked.

So Miranda started untying Alex,and finally managed to get her free,but before she could untie Camryn,Sersee got to her feet and shot a spell at Alex. Alex was sent flying into the wall,losing conciousness.

"Alex,no!" Camryn,Ileana and Miranda cried out.

Sersee was laughing menicingly "You really think you can beat me?" Sersee said proudly. Then she wasted no time repeating what she had done to Alex,but this time Cam got slammed into a wall,and had the same result as Alex.

Miranda and Ileana looked over at them,feeling rage churn up in them,and directed at Sersee. They held hand together,and recited a vanquishing spell. Sersee was enveloped in an icy swirl and dissapeared from all sight.

Ileana and Miranda smiled in victory,but the smile faded as they walked over to the girls. They were breathing,but still out cold. Miranda walked over to them,and began stroking their hair,sobbing. Ileana put a hand on Miranda's shoulder,and then both women picked up one of the girls,taking them back to the island for aid. Ileana carried Alex in her arms,and Miranda took Camryn,and they transported themselves to Coventry island.

One they were on the island,Miranda and Ileana,carrying the twins,began speed-walking,making a beeline for the unity dome. As they entered,everybody inside noticed the twins,and Ileana and Miranda's concerned looks.

"What happened?" Lady Rihanna asked,seeming worried herself.

"They encountered Sersee and they got injured,we need to help them with a healing spell." Ileana explained.

"Okay,well lay them down on the divan over there." Lady Fan said.

Ileana and Miranda walked over to the divan and gently placed both girls down. Ileana fumbled through her pocket and pulled out both of their amulets. She handed the moon charm to Miranda. Ileana gently lifted up Cam's head and put the sun amulet around her neck. Miranda did the same,she lifted up Alex's head and put the moon charm around her neck.

"Okay,stand back now." Rihanna ordered.

A bright light flashed over the twins,for about 4 seconds and then it faded. They were still laying there,and Miranda and Ileana rushed over to them,waiting for any change. After a moment,Alex and Cam started getting up,and Miranda and Ileana hugged them,glad to see they're okay.

"thanks you guys,but uh where's Sersee?" Alex asked.

"She's gone,not coming back lets hope." Ileana said.

"Good-i've had enough of her." Cam and Alex said in unison.

Lady Rihanna and Lady Fan walked over to them putting a hand on each of the girl's shoulders. smiling,they turned Alex and Cam around to be facing the golden sunlight setting on the horizon. They were all staring at it for a little while,but then the moment was interrupted by Cam's sudden shout.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get back to Dave and Emily!" Cam shouted.

"right!" Alex responded.

So the twins,followed by their mother,Miranda and their hot-headed guardian Ileana returned to the village plaza. They stared out at the sunset and then hugged Ileana and Miranda.

"Bye you two,see you in a while." Ileana said.

"I'll miss you so much! I love you both." Miranda said,hugging them and placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

So Cam and Alex recited the traveller's spell and they were wisked away,headed back to the mainland for the next 5 months,for then they would return to the island to live with their family,everyone.

**Ok,so that's the end of the story,I know this ending wasn't that good,I was kinda rushing because I still had a chemistry paper to finish. I might work on an alternate ending. So if you liked this story you can check back soon ;)**


	6. Short Author's Note

** Ok,so this is gonna be my longest story as you can see. I'm adding more chapters,not about the actual story though. Chapter 5 is the end of the story,but I might do an alternate ending. I also had a few idea for some supplement scenes. Here they are. Some are based from things happening in the books,not all about my story.**

**supplement scene 1:Cam and Alex's 17th Birthday**

**supplement scene 2:Ileana visits Cam and Alex**

**supplement scene 3:Karsh's thoughts while watching over the twins from his grave (he died in the 6th book)**

**That's all the ideas I have right now,R&R and let me know if you like them and the story or not. **

**Thanks! ~Laylea **


End file.
